Incident
by hbee5
Summary: An alternate scene; What happens when Michael attempts to free Ben Henry Gale from the hatch?


Incident

_Kate's point of view._

I ran my fingers through his soft, golden hair. "I think its time for a hair cut" I told him with a smirk. "Why don't you do that for me Freckles?" Sawyer asked me in his deep southern voice. Hearing him say my nickname, "Freckles", gave me butterflies. I left him, heading to the hatch to find a pair of scissors.

I entered the underground station Locke had recently found. I still wasn't used to seeing a kitchen, a shower, all the things provided in the mysterious hatch. Walking through the "living room" of the hatch, I was startled. Michael was sitting on the couch next to the dusty record player, listening to some of Desmond's music. I believe it was Geranomo Jackson. Michael had just arrived to our camp a few days ago, he was said to have gone on a pointless journey to find his son, Walt. If the "Others" don't want to be found, they won't.

I knew he was back, I just didn't expect to see him in Locke's hatch. Alone. "Hi Kate." He said in his usual kind voice. I caught my breath. "Hi Mike."

"Locke wanted someone to give our captive breakfast, I don't know the combonation." The captive he was speaking of was Henry Gale, the man Sayid brought in days ago. He was still being questioned and it wasn't safe to let him free yet. Jack thought it was in best interest of the camp.

"Oh" I said bluntly. "I'll take care of it."

"Don't worry about it" Michael replied "I've already got some cereal ready, just give me the combonation."

I looked at him skeptically. Before I had time to reply, Michael saw my expression.

"It's okay Kate. I won't pull any stunts like the last time."

_Michael's a good man, I should trust him. _I thought to myself.

"Okay. Its 15 left, 16 right, 23 left." I told him. Confident there would be no danger in telling him this. I walked away from him, looked over the surface of the kitchen counter, trying to scope out the scissors.

"I'm sorry Kate."

I turned around to see the reason behind Michael's apology and as soon as I did, gunshot. The shot pierced my ears while a bullet was shot through the left side of my torso. My knees gave out and I fell to the cold floor instantly. My hand cupped my side where my blood poured out onto the floor.

Now breathing became a difficulty. I heaved my chest in and out and could hear myself struggling. _Shut up! I told myself. He'll shoot again. And next time, he won't miss._

I took a deep breath and was silent. Michael was no longer looking my way. He was walking towards the door of the cell Henry was in. He dialed in the combonation exactly as I had told him.

_15 left_

_16 right_

_23 left_

I cursed myself for being so trusting. While he was freeing the dangerous prisoner I was loosing blood. Fast. My vision began to leave me. I managed to see Michael open the door and Henry cooly walk out. I was completely still.

Henry's attention turned to me. "Did you take care of her?" He asked Michael "She's gone." he replied.

"Thank you Michael." The now free man walked out of the hatch.

Michael still held the gun that was used against me just minutes ago. He pointed it to his shoulder. Another piercing gunshot shattered my ears. My fellow camp can't hear it at all though. I'm too far underground. I can't move, my blood drains from my side to the floor. All I can do is hope that someone gets to the hatch soon. Or everyone here is in unknowing danger from the man we thought was on our side.

The room is blurry now. I see Sawyer. Hope fills my broken body at first but leaves as soon as it came. Its a dream. This could be the last time i see his tan, dimpled face and golden hair. Make it last. Darkness creeps from the corners of my eyes and soon cuts off any sight at all.

_Goodbye Sawyer_

I feel the touch of a rough hand on my shoulders. Shaking me. I slowy, painfully, open my eyes. Its all just a blur. Who is the man pulling me back to the world? I blink, trying to make things more clear. And then I see him. Sawyer. Tan, beautiful, the dream did him no justice. Then it hit me. I'm not alive, neither is he, we're in heaven. Maybe hell, it doesn't matter, we're together.

"Sawyer" I manage to choke out. "I'm here sweetheart" He brushes a strand of hair from my face. Suddenly my angel is pushed awya from me. A familiar face leans over me now, Jack. I reach out to Sawyer. I feel myself being lifted now, carried to the bed where most procedures are done.

Conscienceness slowly sleeps away from me, I panic.

"Shh." Sawyer comforts me "You'll be fine." He kisses me on the forehead and i slowly slip away.


End file.
